


The Secret Law of Attraction

by Lean_mean_Asian_meme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Mild Language, Mostly Canon?.., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Weasley Men Are Facepalmingly Stupid Sometimes, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lean_mean_Asian_meme/pseuds/Lean_mean_Asian_meme
Summary: Fred Weasley learns to not judge a book by its cover or, in this case, its house.I suck at summaries, but basically Fred falls in love with a Slytherin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in almost two years, so please don't judge too harshly.  
> I am mainly following the movies, but references from the books might pop up from time to time.

**_September 1, 1989_ **

   The Great Hall buzzed and thrummed from the countless conversations that echoed off the walls. Fall had finally arrived and another year at Hogwarts was ready to begin. Each student was seated in their own house's table, chattering amongst friends and peers. The voices slowly died down as the doors parted to make way for Professor McGonagall and the first years that followed suit. Fred Weasley walked alongside his twin with a bounce in his step. Excitement and a slight hint of trepidation spilled out of him from every pore.    
  
  
_"Now when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."_  
  
  
    One after another, the first years were introduced to their own houses. Fred nervously fidgeted with the sleeves of his robes. He would be lying if he said he wasn't frightened of the turnout. He hushed the nagging voices of doubt within himself. Every Weasley before him had been a Gryffindor, so why should he be any different? That was an idiotic question. The answer was blindingly obvious. He and George had always been the black sheep of the family. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were very strong candidates and, as much as he hated to admit it, Slytherin was not a very far off possibility.  
  
  
    "Fred Weasley," Professor McGonagall's voice made its way towards him and he cleared all of his foolish thoughts away as he stepped towards the stool. A huge wave of relief washed over him as the Sorting Hat announced his Gryffindor status. The Gryffindor table roared with thunderous applause as they added yet another Weasley to their collection. He walked towards Charlie and Percy with a noticeable swagger in his step. How foolish he was for having ever doubted his Weasley lineage. He purposely ignored the fact that his sorting process had been agonisingly longer than any other student before him. The ratty old thing had certainly seen better years. It wasn't as new as it once was, afterall. "If it can speak, it can certainly turn senile," he thought to himself.  
  
  
    George's sorting had been significantly shorter, but Fred shrugged it off. It did not mean anything. Fred had managed to loosen the decrepit hat up for his younger brother. With his fear courageously conquered, he finally turned his full attention towards the sorting ceremony. A girl slowly made her way towards the stool. Fred not so gently nudged George with his elbow and asked with genuine curiosity, "What's her name?" George quickly glared at him, apparently not appreciating the new bruise that was blooming on his ribs, before defeatedly huffing out, "Mallory Hanes." George was pretty sure that was her name. Both of his ears were working perfectly the last time he checked.  
  
  
    Fred Weasley is a strong disbeliever in love at first sight, but he was definitely tempted to change his mind when he laid eyes on the pretty young thing. Every feature of her enchanting face was soft and delicate, it was as if someone had charmed a beautifully crafted doll into life. Exquisite locks of chestnut-brown hair tumbled off of her dainty shoulders as she gracefully sat on the stool. Her eyes randomly flitted across the room. They were a golden amber hue and completely captivating. Maybe he was being overly optimistic but he could have sworn that their gazes met for a quick second. It was as if her eyes commanded his entire attention and in that brief moment, everything else melted away. He hazily wondered which house she would be sorted into. He entertained the thought of her getting sorted into Gryffindor, her smile sweet as she neatly takes a seat across from him. But she seemed to suit the vision of a poised Ravenclaw. Or maybe a lovely and loyal Hufflepu-- "SLYTHERIN!" the bloody hat shouted out. All thoughts abandoned his brain. His mind was completely mute, save for a single word that reverberated in his head. "Fuck."


End file.
